Predator: City Hunter
by Gree
Summary: Set in the Aliens future, a lone predator delves deep in the heart of the most crimeridden city in the universe. Rated T for swearing and gore. I do not own Predator. Complete
1. Bloodletting

Predator: City Hunter

It was a Thursday morning for the citizens of Nalecpolis, even in the unbearable heat wave that the metropolis had suffered; life still went on as usual. That included both legal and illegal activities.

Nalec Prime was the bustling capitol of Nalec Prime, one on the first planets colonized outside of earth's solar system. Its early history was rich with its involvements with Weyland-Yutani; the Company had transported a host of penal colonists to the planet to populate it and to get rid of a few thorns off their side.

Over time the city's criminal roots had taken over, the mafia dynasty ruled the city manipulating a corrupt police force to ''look the other way'' when it best suited them. Annul tributes kept the Company of their backs, free to do whatever business they winched.

The many lesser gangs of the city fought each other for money, drugs, and turf. The city's overlords allowed this because it weeded out the weak and kept the strong busy from ambitions of taking over.

The second district was in many ways true to its name, not as luxurious or prestigious of the First district, where the Nalcpolis's rich and powerful made their homes, but it was miles ahead of the rest of the slums and streets of the lower districts, many of the heads of the lesser gangs and their lieutenants made home here.

In the _Res Publica, _A long curving tower that was famed for the many covert business deals the Ganfa family had made over the city's long history, this one was of particular importance.

The 24th Enforcers where one of the biggest and most powerful of the lower gangs, the two had a profitable deal, The Enforcers would give them part of the profits from there ''business'' while the Ganfa's would pay them back with contraband heavy weaponry, diverted from the colonial marine shipments.

But recently there had been a change of leadership within the Enforcers, Patrcios, the old boss was murdered by Sherman, the new boss, Sherman was different from his predecessor, he was too wild and independent for the Ganfa's liking.

So when Carlos Ganfa was informed that scans by security had reveled that the twelve Enforcer reps where armed with the firepower of a small army, he wasn't surprised, he had expected Sherman's behavior.

So when the ornate earth-imported double-doors opened to admit him, Caros wasn't surprised by his appearance either, Sherman was a massive man, with a fireplug nose and a brutally shaved scalp, his coat had the bulge of an automatic pistol in it.

The gang leader sat down on the gothic chair lazily as he turned a granite stare at the mafia boss, the majordomo to Carlos's right started the meeting by offering him a pack of smokes.

'Cut the crap' was his growling reply, 'Do you have the extra stuff or not?'

Carlos ignored the rude jibe as he replied, ' Correct my…_friend_'

'Not your friend, did it go off smooth?'

'Correct, Seventy-five pulse rifles, thirty-thousand rounds of ammunition, 167 grenades of various types, fourteen military-grade smartguns, with twenty thousand rounds of ammunition….'

He trailed of the lengthy list noticing the slight widening of Sherman's eyes, this was the biggest shipment that they could get, but then Ganfa's could not afford to give to much to their underlings for fear of a coup, especially no to a hardcase like Sherman.

'We already sent you the funds, now about the new guys from Jamaica-'

'No I am afraid that you are on your own for that one'

'Goddammit Ganfa, those damn voodoo-niggers come in and start buying up the place and killing our fucking dealers, those godamnn BASTARDS are taking over' He exploded, his face a beet shade of red. Carlos mentally grinned, he had been sponsoring the Jamaicans too, to keep each other at their throats.

'I could just take those precious guns away from you' he suggested, playing on the gang leader's nerves.

'You motherfucking-'

'I would not finish that sentence if I where you' His voice carried a cold dangerous note to it, his counterpart fell immediately silent.

'Now where where we, yes w-''

He was interrupted by a loud curse from one of Sherman's flunkies, he had been sitting by the open-air window when a trio of lasers had appeared on his arm and moved over to position on his heart.

'What the h-'' was all he had time to say before a burst of blue-white energy tore through his chest with an eagle-swift move.

Sherman leapt to his feet, pulling out his submachine gun as he did so. 'What the HELL is this?' he screamed into the Ganfa's face.

'It wasn't me' his eye's widened, 'The Jamaicans!' he hissed.

'Screw the Jamaicans!' he roared looking out of the Plexiglas window.

'Show yourself you son of a bitch!' he screamed out, his wish was granted.

The glass of the window broke, shattering sending a wave of broken glass into the floor, two of Sherman's men where crushed into a bloody pulp as something very big and very heavy landed on them.

''Die asshole!'' Sherman raised his gun and fired off a full burst, which promptly went through thin air, the room was quit again, all men on both parties where completely shock-still for a perfect second.

Then the peace was shattered.

One of Ganfa's henchmen was lifted up into the air, like a bale of hay he was thrown into the sidewall; a wet crunching noise was audible. Gunfire erupted throughout the room as the gang members fired round after round at the running shimmer-shape.

With panther-like grace the figure moved, two of the Enforcers where sliced in half, the helves fell like bloody chunks of meat from a butcher's shop as the figure separated the head from another ganger before another's chest exploded.

Hundreds of rounds of ammunition hurled through out the office, a stray bullet ricocheted off the enameled panels then exited through the neck of Carlos Ganfa, killing him instantly.

Another Enforcer was taken from the back, he died with a wet gurgle of his skull was ripped from his flesh, the severed head fell to the floor and rolled to a stop in the corner where it lay rotting.

A shotgun blast ripped through the air, one of Ganfa's bodyguards had pried it from a corpse and was steadily pumping the trigger, flecks of neon green liquid scattered the ground.

Then he ran out of ammo.

Something flew into the air and took him through the chest, he was lifted off of his feet and the thing pinned him to one of the stone pillars in the office, crimson life-blood spurted out on the gleaming marble floor.

Suddenly a crackling noise filled the air as the bodyguard looked down at the thing that pinned him to the pillar, the shimming affect had dissipated and a long spear-like object was revealed, seven feet long it was ornately carved in alien symbols, its blades glistened with red blood.

Sherman and the rest fired at the retreating figure who moved barley seconds out of the fullisade of bullets. It slipped behind a pillar, the structure's bulwark protecting it from the hail of gunfire.

Suddenly Sherman and the seven remaining men ran out of ammo.

'Reload before the fucker gets back!' The gang leader screamed in desperation.

This was what the hunter was waiting for, rapidly it took a disc-like device from its belt, thumbing its claws he engaged the device, with a mighty throw the bladed disc-thing whizzed through the air.

Sherman's quick street reflexes where the only thing that saved him and his two men, they fell to the ground, the rest of the unlucky gangers where cut like cornstalks, a thick shower of blood pooled over the ground.

The thing stepped out from the pillar, with an electric crackling its cloak dissipated, The men started to fire, but the creature was to fast, moving with an easy grace one of the gangers died with his throat torn out, the other twin wristblades through the heart.

Sherman stepped back as he got a good look at the hunter, it wore armor on its shins hips groin arms shoulders and part of its chest covered with a bluish-silver armor, it wore a metal mask, ornately carved to resemble a snarling beast with fanged teeth represented by exquisite curls.

Its plate war ribbed and serrated, clearly of fine make, its skin was a mottled light brown, flecked with brown-black and yellow, short thick claws covered its fingers and toes, from behind its mask, wiry black dreadlocks emerged covered with carved rings. From one wrist gauntlet twin blades protruded, each eight-inches long.

The gang leader raised his automatic pistol and pulled the trigger.

_Click_

_Click _

_Click_

Sherman realized he still hadn't reloaded, before he could to anything, the hunter's wristblades doubled in length, he barley had time to scream before it impaled him through the heart.

The hot sun shone on the lone figure on the roof, Guan-Dach pulled out the medicomp, it was a medium-seized case with featureless detail, pressing a rune on the side it opened up, the hunter took a gleaming metal scalpel and began to pry the bullets from his wounds, this provoked a series of roars from the yautja, but the hunter had chosen his perch well, in a secluded part of the oomans city.

After his bloody work was done, he rubbed blue antiseptic on the wounds that continued to bleed, finally came the injector. Its needles pierced his leather-hard skin and injected a cocktail of medicines into his body, speeding up the hunter's natural healing process many times over and halting the bleeding.

After he had finished, Guan-Dach admired his trophy, the human who he had taken the skull from had put up a good fight, all of them had. Guan-Dach had heard the elders speak tales of the oomans cunning and intelligence.

They where soft meat, _Pyode amedlha _as they where called in the Yautja language, where weak in body but smart, some had even killed a Yautja once, his father, the clan elder, once told him of his suckling-brother, a great hunter who had left to hunt oomans on their home-planet to hunt with honor.

He came to a jungle in one on the continents of the planet, he fought and killed most of the oomans their until he was badly wounded by the survivor, he activated his self-destruct and died with honor.

The _Kainde Amedlha _hard meat, where as strong and fierce as the Yautja, but where as dumb as _Kjarg, _no real intelligence there, just animal cunning, all save the queens who where as smart as the race of hunters.

The place on one of the ooman planets was one of their main population centers, he was deluged to hunt here, it was a concrete jungle of which he could hunt without abandon and disappear. The ommans where tough and smart, perfect prey.

Guan-Dach flexed his upper jaws in his race's version of a grin as he leapt from his perch in search of more prey.

Guan-Dach is basicly a cross between the Celtic Predator in AVP and the Predator in Predator 2, havingthe Celtic mask with the latter's ''samurai'' style edges and ribbing, He is a Warrior rank in the Yautja socity, meaning he hunts solo, his clan haveing an abnormal amount of warriors spawned from their ranks.

The setting takes place in the _Aliens_ future universe, it a fictional planet.


	2. Death

The five sat at the crystal table, it was the afternoon and the heat had slightly relented its assault on the citizens of Nalcpolis. The table was made of polished fine hardwood, over two centuries old, dating back to 1972.

The feast that was laid out on the table was similarly fine, roast duck and stuffed turkey, imported from Earth, the mother planet, and the finest wines had been accumulated to quench the thirst of the guests.

The gusts them selves where very special, known as the best assassins in the overcity, they had been employed repeatedly by the rich and powerful of the First district to eliminate rivals and other individuals that they deemed troublesome.

The first was a short dark-skinned man of Hispanic descent, Filipe Roriges, a master at knives and at infiltrating the tightest security; he spoke up, his rich baritone mixing in with an accent.

'My friends, of our various… _methods _of work, which would you say would be the best to eliminate a mark, my preference is obvious'

'Sneak in and knife them while they are sleeping? You have no sense of excitement or risk'. John Dearborn was a tall handsome man with classically sculpted features, which combined with blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, made him a reputation as a ladies man in the social circles of Nalcpolis, he was also a master shot with a gun.

'Do you have to be so crude? A vial of cyanide will work just as well if not better', this voice was a Germanic accent laced with a playful tone, Hanz Luddendorf was known as a genius at poisons, he was renowned even off the planet for his ingenious concoctions. The dinner had to be check thoroughly by all parties before they had eaten, for obvious reasons.

'What if one of your so-called foolproof dugs fails? Better be sure with a bomb' this was Kenton Marshalls, a famous demolitions and hacker, he was the least employed, for while he got results, it was often heavy in property damages.

'All should work in my opinion,' This voice was different from the rest, the speaker was female, a beautiful one at that, long golden locks fell past the shoulders, her face was delicately angelic it its attractiveness, she also had possession of the most valued form of body a woman could have, the hourglass figure.

'It seems obvious, but after all, only a _woman_ would know' she gave a playful innocent smile, completely different from her true nature, Selene Calapretti was the most feared and applauded assassin in the city, and the most high priced too, she was famed for never missing a mark.

Dearborn gave her a playful tap on the shoulder, they where close friends once lovers, but now distant, 'we all know you skill at all trades, Selene its just that we men to not have your…_womanly _grace at things', he gave a chuckle which was soon joined by all at the table except for the aftermentioned, she just smiled at the prod.

Marshalls looked at the waiter that gave and opened a steaming tray of food, 'Ladies and Gentlemen, I think that the gourmet had just arrived, lets dig it!' without another word they had proceeded to do so.

Guan-Dach's mask zoomed in at the five oomans that where seated at the long square table, it was obvious that they where taking in a eating ritual, but the way the other oomans had feared and avoided them, particularly the ooman female, was strange.

From his perch in the ledge of the skyscraper overlooking the quintet, he flipped open his left gauntlet and pressed several runes on it, the vision modes slashed sway to reveal a crimson background, the oomans where yellow skeletons of nerves as they sat at their table.

The neural vision measured their nerve and brain responses of the prey, but it was equally good for giving a rough idea of their place in society, the runes on the mask screen swirled for a few minutes before presenting Guan-Dach with its findings.

The oomans where some sort of hired killers, not a hunter like him or his race, but they did their art for some sort of material reward, that disgusted him, what honor is in that?

He pressed another rune on his armor, the red field slashed away to reveal the x-ray vision, his helmet identified the weapons that they carried, all had handheld projectile weapons except for one ooman who apparently held several bladed weapons hidden on his figure. The female ooman likewise had some sort of poison dart weapon of her.

Satisfied with his findings he switched his vision back to thermal and reached inside his belt, pulling out his combi-stick, he pressed the rune on the shaft and it extended, automatically cloaking with him.

Selene had just finished the gourmet appetizer with a small 'burp' when it had all went to hell.

A tri of crimson lasers had traveled up the table to the chest of Filipe, she was confused but then realized what it was, laser sighting, apparently, Filipe had too, the said Hispanic man looked down at his chest.

'Oh sh-' was all he made before a blue-white streak tore through his chest and out the back.

She kicked herself back before pulling out her silenced pistol as something very big landed on the table, the old hard wood bent like wet paper under the thing's weight, said thing was just a faint series of shimmers in a rough shape of a man.

She and John where the first to react automatically putting bullets in the thing's vital spots in the head in chest, their was a few sparks as their ammo ricocheted of the figure,

Suddenly a gun appeared to materialize and flat in thin air, a crackling sound was heard as an object headed towards John.

It expanded into a net which took the gunman and pinned him to a wall, then the net retracted cutting through his skin and into his vitals, Selene cursed, her lover was dead, she could get somebody new but the loss of something she had worked to hard to get pissed her off.

She kept on firing, the killer wore some sort of body armor which protected it from bullets, the thing turned around swiftly and impaled Hanz through his chest with some kind of blade before spinning around, only the female assassin's reflexes saved her, the blade decapitated Kenton, his headless body stood for a monument before toppling over, crimson blood spreading over the ground.

The thing then turned to look at her, she dropped the useless gun, having just run out of ammo second earlier, she turned and ran as fast as she could, leaping off the terrace into the roof below.

She hit the ground with a crunch; the drop must have been at least thirty feet down. She stumbled around trying to get away from the monster. Her ankle had probably been broken in the fall, which explained why hey leg hurt like hell.

Guan-Dach stood at the edge of the terrace, he pressed the rune on the combi-spear, the weapon retracting into its carrying state, the ooman was good he had to admit. She would make a fine trophy.

He jumped down landing effortlessly on the concrete floor, the ooman had tried to hide behind a nearby ventilator, but her heat signature showed brightly in his vision. He slipped away.

She listened carefully to the steps of the hunter, sweat trickled down her breast as she pulled out her poison dart launcher and armed it, finally she was going to take out this son of a bitch with some of the most deadly toxins known to man.

When she was absolutely sure he was just around the corner she leapt around as best she could with the broken ankle and fired everything she had, only to miss in thin air. She looked around wildly, where the hell was he?

Her question was answered when she felt something take her from behind and throw her into the nearby railing, she hit the metal with a crunch, her arm flopped pathetically to her side as she tried to clear her dizzy vision.

She retched out a wad of blood on the ground as the monster hovered near her, with an electric crackle the thing materialized into her spectrum of vision. In her dizzy state she could barley see it, but she could her it say something.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I think that the gourmet had just arrived, lets dig it!' Guan-Dach played back the ooman's compatriot's words before he activated his plasmacaster, three red dots appeared on her broken torso as Guan-Dach powered up the weapon, a second of pity flashed through the hunter's mind but only for an instant.

Guan-Dach fired.

The corpses hung on the tower completely skinned, Guan-Dach surveyed his second set of trophies eagerly, the oomans where better prey then he had expected, and as the night had set. Guan-Dach realized that the hunt was just getting started.


	3. Forshadowing

I do not own Predator.

The luxury penthouse was unnaturally quiet as crime boss Ranald Green stared at the multiple screens, each showing a different crime scene, each showed the same basic shots, corpses skinned and missing their heads and spines.

He frowned.

Green was a tall black man, at first glace one would assume that he was fat, but closer examination would revealed that it was all muscle, a ruse designed to make his corporate enemies underestimate him. His hazel eyes where highly intelligent and darted bock and forth as if in an effort to escape his head.

The man walked over to the counter on the side of his gleaming timed office, the counter was masterfully sculpted in fine gold-veined marble, he typed in a code quickly and took out a wine bottle and poured himself a glass.

It was good vintage 2086 to be exact; the man stopped after three sips and walked over to an earth-imported leather hoverchair. He leaned back stretching his tired muscles; He rubbed the skin on his temples in frustration.

'Great, just great.'

A series of murders had accrued across the city killing many of his gangs and disrupting his criminal operations; He looked at the computer screen that showed the collection of data the corrupt chief of police had taken liberty to supply him with.

At first he thought it to be a rival gang, but when the killer had not taken any of the drugs or weapons the theory was that of a idealistic vigilante, but idealistic vigilantes did not survive long in the city, it was also complicated the killings of the police members also, curiously none of the civilians near the sights had been harmed of killed in any way.

Green rubbed his temples in frustration; he had to do something he really _really_ did not want to do.

He had to call Weyland-Yutani's help.

The hunter peered from his perch above the oomans, the place he had infiltrated was huge, apparently a main intersection for the prey, Guan-Dach assed the solution, three groups of oomans fought each other, one was the ooman 'poleese' their version of Arbitrators,

But unlike his race they where clearly corrupt, the Yautja had spotted them in other hunts 'looking the other way' and from what little ooman language he knew, where taking rewards from the other oomans.

In the Predator society their was a small criminal caste called 'badbloods' who had committed crimes like dishonoring oneself in a hunt, or killing another Yautja, they where normally handled by the Arbitrators.

Guan-Dach was surprised by the huge amount of badbloods the oomans had, particularly in their 'cites', but they wielded weapons and thus where good hunting for the predator warrior. The other two oomans where part of the gangs.

The hunter activated his cloaking and drooped to the street below, His heat vision in his mask alerted him to four oomans to his right and six to his left, with a deft move his claw went to his belt and pulled out his smartdisc.

Widening his fingers his activated the disc and threw it, the spinning blade cut through the air and into the six on his left, with a crimson spray the six's bodies dropped like wet sacks of meat.

Guan-Dach moved away and caught the smartdisc and disengaged it, returning it to his belt, He then took out his combi-stick and pressed a button, which extended it to its full length, and then he pressed another rune, which extended a set of halberd like blades along the shaft.

He rushed towards the oomans, the blades on his combi-stick cleft the first in half like rotten cheese, the blade decapitated another, and a final thrust with the spear into the torso finished off the long ooman.

He crouched low as he spotted another group of eight hunkered down near the ruins of his transportation vehicle, he ran under the cover of the firefight as the oomans where firing off their weapons at the other groups, oblivious to his presence.

He engaged his plasmacaster and was rewarded with a lock on to one of the ooman's heads; he fired, the blast taking off the bad blood's head in a shower of yellow gore in the predator's heat vision.

Another lock-on a ooman's torso, he fired and moved as a hail of pulse rounds whizzed past his position, he charged into the oomans, His combi-stick swinging in wide arcs, within minutes they where all dead.

Jarqell could not believe it, all of the enemies where dead! Great Loa, what had done this? Certainly not the policemon, the Jamaican Voodoo leader figured, the rival members had ambushed them with the intent of stealing their drug supply.

And now they where all dead, who could have done this?

His question was answered by a shimmering man-shape through the car's broken windows, a demon! An evil spirit! They must kill it.

'A demon, brothers kill it!' he exclaimed, confirming the other gang member's suspicions with a burst of submachine gun fire.

The demon moved and fired a net from nowhere with sorcery and pinned Balas to the concrete wall, then the net closed in cutting through his skin and into his vital organs amidst his screams.

Jarqell fired his gun at the invisible figure for about ten more seconds until he was impaled through his stomach by an invisible spear, and was heft like a bale of hay into the concrete wall in which he broke every bone in his body, before finally going to his god.

Guan-Dach sliced thought the last ooman with his combi-stick, now drenched in yellow liquid from his perspective, his helmet detected shocked curses and movement from fifty paced to his right, the ''poleese'' where emerging from their makeshift bunker, there where six of them.

The hunter pressed a button on his combi-stick, causing it to retract back into its natural caring form; he returned it to his belt as he moved away from the shattered wreck of the car.

The yautja moved to the side silently as he took a position behind an upturned motorcycle, he pulled out his speargun, a true hunter used stealth instead of mere brute force, that was drummed into each and every yautja in their youth.

The hunter aimed the speargun at the head of one of the oomans and fired, the spear took the head off one, whose corpse dropped to the ground spurting a fine red liquid over the ground.

Before the others could react he soot another one, two spears emerged out of the ooman's back in a ochre shower to the yautja's heat vision, another spear took a ooman in the throat.

He put the speargun back and extended his wrisblades to their full length of fourteen inches, moving with a panther-like grace his wristclaws tore through the neck of on ooman before his blades speared another's back.

The last ooman fired his gun at the hunter, Guan-Dach roared in pain as he threw the oomans corpse at the gunman, knocking him down, Guan-Dach stood over the ooman who tried to desperately reach the gun, which had been knocked away from him.

The hunter's knives flashed down once.

Weyland-Yutani will make an apperance next chapter, as well the Marines from the second alien film.


	4. Forbidding

I do not own Predator.

The ship hovered in the twilight skies before descending downward, its pressurized jets stalling the drop, it was a standard military dropship, with the exception of the large, W-Y on its side.

The ship landed on a secluded landing pad, owned of course by the mafia families, the landing lights flashed as the ship landed gracefully on the landing porch, crewmen in gray jumpsuits ran out to the dropship, equipment in tow.

The landing doors opened and a tall handsome man in a black suit stepped out in the morning sun, he had a thin hatchet-face set by jet-black sunglasses and a dark cunning smile. A symbol on the breast of his jacket bore the same W-Y symbol that was so featured on the dropship.

Behind him a multitude of curses could be heard as the inhabitants unloaded from their transport as equipment and weapons where gathered. A small loading transport pulled up and two men in dark suits stepped out and gestured for him to get in, he complied.

Green waited in the spacious office for his guest, a few minutes later and the man entered smugly, the crime boss hated to call in the company to take care of his mess, but he had little choice in the matter.

The man sat down and introduced himself as Kasiskos Halak, the representative of Weland-Yutani, he declined Green's offer of smokes and a glass and instead pulled up a plush black leather chair, with that the crime boss started.

Green pulled up an information screen on the computer display.

'Mr. Halak, a series of unusual instances had pervaded the city, a series of murders has happened over the city-'

Halak interrupted' I read the report that you sent me, know could you expand on the details?'

Green flushed and continued,' many of the victims where highly paying mem-'

'I am not interested in your businesses, tell me what was the nature of the killings, and where the victims armed?'

The black man frowned, ' I fail to see how applies, Mr. Halak, but yes they where all armed in some way, the nature of the killings where quite gruesome, mainly flayed skins and missing skulls'

The other man frowned slightly. The Company representative was experiencing a mix of emotions ranging from fear to excitement.

'Call off your men, let my boys handle this.'

'Why, The bastard's just one man, through sheer numbers we get him'

The other man chuckled, 'its not just one man… I am going to share a secret with you, something few people now of, the thing that we are facing', he took a breath, 'is an other world life-form.'

Green just stared at him.

''A _fucking_ alien''

'You can't be serious'

'I am, you don't know what you are dealing with, you send you men after it and they will all die, let me and my people handle it', and with that he left.

Guan-Dach scraped the last bit of flesh away from the ooman skull, he then dipped it in a cleaning mixture designed to wash away the last of the blood, with that done he began to polish his trophy.

When he was done he arranged his sixteen ooman skulls in front of him carefully, his heart swelled with pride at the trophies he had received and his soul demanded more to complete his honor.

Guan-Dach was from a prominent yautja clan, he was one of the offspring of the clan's chief elder, in effect he was a predator prince, he got better weapons and equipment, but he was expected to take part in the normal yautja training, and he received normal equipment for the _Kainde Amedlha chiva_ the Hard Meat trial that tested the beginners of his race.

When he became a full hunter he only participated in clan hunts before leaving to become a solo hunter, he could not hunt in groups, preferring to strike out on his own permanently. He could do this under yautja law, but relinquished his status as the favored prince of the clan; instead that title went to his brood-brother Kadhi-Dach.

He had not seen his brother in many long years, he had only come back to the yautja homeworld for mating season with the females of his species, because his lifestyle of a hunter was both extremely mysterious and dangerous, he had attracted many willing females to do the act and had fathers almost a score of sucklings, a rule of thumb was that yautja females where attracted to the power and bravery of the males.

The females ruled the tribe and handled the daily running of it along side the elders, who where respected and obeyed regardless of gender. While the males hunted for honor and excitement, the male who brought back the most trophies and honor would receive the attentions of a greater number of females during the mating season. There were no concepts of beauty among the yautja, just glory and honor.

Guan-Dach shook himself from his reverie as the morning started to break over the horizon, signaling the beginning of a new hunt.

Please review and give me advice.


	5. Harbringer

I do not own Predator or Aliens.

The man was a tall heavily muscled sergeant wearing full combat armor without the helmet strap, he was deeply tanned and had dark brown hair and eyes, His name was Sgt. Kale Edwards, of the Colonial Marines.

'' Decker! Jackson! Move that ammo crate over to the side and unloaded the smartguns! Kays, Daniels get those motion trackers ready!

He crossed over to two marines in the corner, one was a powerfully build black man; the other was a pale thin-looking blonde-haired man. ''House! Shara! Do we have the security tight around here? Don't want any godamm civilians putting their noses in her do we?''

Before his companion could answer the tall thin man, Shara answered first.

''Yes sarge, tighter than a fifty-dollar whore's snatch'' he gave a crude chuckle at his crude innuendo.

The sergeant's face flared a bright beet red under the visor of his helmet. ''Shut up! Shara! You're a marine show some pride in it!'' He turned to the black marine, ''House now I want a REAL report marine!

The man nodded and answered, ''the corporate boys did a pretty good job of locking down the complex, no civvies here sir''

Satisfied the sergeant walked away from the pair, behind his back the tall-thin haired man gave a snigger and flipped the sergeant's retreating back. He turned to his companion and when he was sure the NCO was out of hearing range he spoke up.

''Good ole sarge got something stuck up his ass don't he?''

His partner did not respond, merely forming a cynical grin.

''Bastard'' Shara muttered under his breath as the sergeant abruptly turned around and bellowed out ''I HEARD THAT MARINE GET TO THE TRAINING ROOM AND GIVE ME FIFTY YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER!''

The thin man gave an abrupt squeak and ran away.

Later all of the marines stood in front of Sgt. Edwards and Halak, all where fully armed and armored in their M3 combat armor, most of them had pulse rifles with the attachable grenade launcher and pistol and combat knives.

Jackson had a smartgun with full ammo feed and support harness, Decker and Fraiy had flamethrowers. They where all arranged in a parade ground formation by the APC vehicle which was to transport them. Nearby, in a group of their own a bunch of silver-suited Weyland-Yutani workers stood, in all enclosing sliver-white bodysuits all armed with tasers and freeze guns.

Halak stepped forward and cleared his throat, ''Marines, there is it what you have come here to do, details on the target is highly classified, but rest assured it is highly dangerous and should be only approached with the utmost caution''

Upon receiving the blank stares of the marines, he sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation, ''Basically a fucking bug with a fucking gun'', new understanding flooded the features of the marines as the comprehended what he had said, they all had fought bugs before.

Sergeant Edwards stepped forward and announced in his best parade voice, ''Alright maggots lock and load! TEN-HUT! And with that they boarded the APC.

House checked his pulse rifle for the umpteenth time as the APC rocked back in forth on the urban street roads; Decker leaned over to him, flamethrower at rest.

''Hey House old pal, do you really believe that stuff about bugs with guns? I mean where did he pull that load of crap from?''

The black man locked at him,'' I dunno it sounded pretty really to me, not that I am scared of anything like that'' they both snorted at the thought.

''Well its time to save the Company's asses once again' Decker said as he checked his flamer.

A few seats away, Corporal Marie Quint rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, ''Testosterone''.

Decker started again, ''hey do you think-

The Sergeant at the head of the row turned around at said, ''Quiet! Ladies! Next person who I find doing so much as a peep gets latrine duty back at the barracks!'' With that all activity on the vehicle apart from the driver, ceased.

''He's heading toward the position just like you expected sir'' the technician aboard the APC reported through the comlink inside the suit Abner Lincolns was wearing, the corporate employee felt surprisingly cool inside his silver-white thermal suit.

''Rodger that tech, report when in twenty meters of the objective'' Lincolns replied, the objective was a booby-trapped area designed to capture the creature and to incapacitate it, unlike the marines. Lincoln and his men where fully briefed on the creature's weapons and capacities.

The corporate man turned around, his team here concealed in a secluded ally in the meat-packing district of Nalcpolis, Intelligence who had gathered data from the killing sites had determined that the creature returned every now and then to feed at that point. The objective was simple, capture the creature and its technology if possible, if things got to out of control the marines would step in.

The corporate man turned to his team and said, ''Final check up for weapons, all ready?'' a chorus a ''yes sirs'' answered him, Pleased Lincolns checked the operation on his taser, then the power pack, and finally the pulse pistol on his belt. Satisfied his turned back.

He activated the comm. ''Alright, from now on people no talking, just the radio for know, proceed to the point, I want a ten meter spread around the place when the creature arrives'', he shut it off and moved out at the head of his team like the well oiled machine they where.

Lincolns tugged the edge of his suit, the silver material was beginning to chafe as the entered the building the house the trap, Well he though, it would be over soon, hopefully the creature would not be able to see them in these new heat-hiding suits…

Guan-Dach leapt along the rooftops of the city to his destination. It was nightfall and the city looked dark and forbidding with a multitude of lights from ooman homes, he did not feel the biting cold, his body encased within the self-warming body armor he wore.

The hunter landed on a building below him before running towards the edge of the building, he crouched at the edge and jumped up landing on a fire escape. He grabbed the black chains that held it and climbed to the edge before swinging himself up to the rooftop.

He crossed across to the outcrop at the roof of the derelict tower, he looked down on the medium-sized house that sat only thirty feet away from his perch, the hunter looked through his heat vision at the area, he preferred that their would be no wandering oomans to interrupt his feeding time at the ooman's storehouses.

He found none, the whole building and its struts on the top was a cold blue, lit only occasionally by dim lights that radiated a low yellow-green on the Predator's yautja hunting mask.

The hunter disengaged the zoom feature, and prepared to jump to the buildings below his chosen perch when he head a noise, abruptly he stooped and turned back where he was.

The noise was not machinery he was certain, but somebody stepping on a piece of broken glass or rubble, He engaged the zoom feature once again, he found this time inside the building several barley visible man-shapes.

He flipped open his gauntlet, pressing a rune he switched through several vision modes until he found what he was looking for, Electromagnetic, Bingo. The vision mode was a bright scarlet red for a background with white shapes clearly marked out inside the building.

He pressed the button again, this time switching to a green tech vision, several traps where laid near the exits and entrenches, except for the windows and a small back door the oomans had used to enter. He flex his upper mandibles in contempt, he could easily avoid the traps who where mostly convention gases and tasers.

He retuned to the electromagnetic mode as he leapt to a side building and then on the top of the building then he looked down at the crackling white shapes down underneath him. His mandibles twitched underneath his mask; time to show the prey not to mess with the hunter.

Guan-Dach leapt down into the floor through the opening, their where seven of the oomans, with a surprised shriek of shock and rage they turned around and sprayed liquid nitrogen at him.

The hunter mover out of the way of the gas and pulled out his net gun and fired, the deadly meshnet caught one off the ooman's and pinned it to the wall, cutting through the sliver suit and killing him.

The remaining six turned and began to fire their weapons in every direction in a vain attempt to kill him, Guan-Dach ran behind a pillar as the oomans expended their ammunition in vain.

The hunter leapt out off his hiding place, crushing one ooman in half, the massive maul attached to his left arm spun and whirled along with his movements as he tore through two oomans like a hot chainsaw through butter.

He was hit by a blast of liquid nitro, his roared in pain as a taser struck him additionally, he cut away the taser with the maul and hit one of the oomans in a charge, the force off the blow hit the prey and sent his hitting the wall in a wet crunch.

The hunter spun around, the maul taking off the upper torso off one of the prey in a shower of bloody tissue. He flexed his arm as two wristblades extended out off his gauntlet at their full length as he plunged them into the body of the other ooman.

The last ooman had pulled out a projectile weapon and was now firing it desperately at Guan-Dach, the soft lead rounds pinged off his armor has the hunter growled in return. With a cobra-swift move he took a hold off the ooman's head…

…And tore it out, skull and spine in a crimson wave of gore, He held his bloody trophy aloft despite the scarlet liquid splattering his form; he gave out a primal roar into the night straight from his soul.


	6. Learning

''We lost contact with Alpha Team sir'' the technician at the seated row of the command APC reported to his superior, Halak, the man in question was currently frowning on his pale hatchet-face. H straightened his business suit and turned to another Weland-Yutani technician who was seated at a console.

''Signal the marines, tell them to hunt it down and kill it''

At the marines APC located two streets away from the slaughterhouse, the Sergeant Edwards heard the transmission of the Weylan-Yutani tech and replied in his own distinct response.

''Alright assholes! Saddles up we are going to kill that son of a bitch!'' he cried, checking the action of his pulse rifle, then the under slung shotgun beneath, before stepping out of the APC behind his team.

They proceeded into the alleyways of the slaughterhouse district and into the streets, Jackson with the smartgun took point position with House and Shara behind, followed by Decker Quint Edwards and Daniels behind them, with Kays, Potter and Fraiy taking the rear position into the streets.

It was dark now, the city lamps lit a dim light over the streets as the marines moved in military storming formation, developed as part of decades of urban warfare the squad moved so that each would give each other an overlapping field of fire in the event of ambush.

They soon arrive in front of the slaughterhouse, the small brown door which the earlier team had entered was locked and closed securely, Edwards moved forward ass he signaled to Jackson and Shara to move forward with Edwards, House, and the rest of the team behind them.

The two point men took up position near the locked door. Jackson walked over to the side off the door swiftly and turned his smartgun at the door's angle as Shara stood in front of it; with a nod from the sergeant he kicked open the door and the marines entered.

It was a frozen charnel house, the walls where covered in frosted blood and rotted gore and a variety of dead and mutilated bodies where strewn across the house, all butchered like meat cured more mealtime.

Shara wandered to the center on the butchery and said in an awed voice,' who could have done this shit? He can't be human…''

''Stay frosty marine, that bastard can't have left that quickly.'' If any of the team took notice off the pun in the NCO's words none said it out loud.

The marines moved in a standard military five-meter spread over the charnel house, shivered with a mix of sweat fear and excitement as they surveyed the destruction around them.

Which is why they did not notice the trio of crimson lasers aiming at Shara's back.

The hunter fired, a blue-white burst tearing a hole through the back on the unlucky marine, spraying gore on the icy floor and cauterizing the wounds from the plasma heat. The marines whipped around, pulse round kicking up a storm where Shara'a killer had been.

Green blood flecked the subzero floor as a short animal bark sounded throughout the blood nightmare of the butchers shop as the marines tried to reorient them selves

''Holy shit!'' House.

''Quiet! Marine stay cool!'' Edwards turned to Fraiy ''anything on the motion tracker!

She shook her head ''Nope sarge, the corporate boys must have fragged the sensors up when the set the trap''

The NCO swore loudly as he turned on his infrared, there a faint cold dark blue man-shape on the rafters above them. ''THERE!'' he screamed as he fired off a full clip of pulse ammo at the figure.

The thing jumped down from the rafters and an electrical crackling was heard for a brief second as the creature was revealed for a brief moment before vanishing again as Fraiy sent a gout of flame in the hunters position.

Fraiy screamed as suddenly she was separated in two halves, spewing blood on the concrete floor as Jackson's chest exploded as he was hefted into the air and thrown like a wet sack of meat into to a pillar, fountains of gore spurting from his wound.

House fired off his ammo at the creature, watching glowing green puff appearing the air as the shimmering man-shape moved, its foot falls sounding on the cold concrete surface like slabs of beef the marine used to have back home.

Quint's head was removed from her shoulders forcibly in a thin spray of lifeblood before she had a chance to scream, Kays died, twin blades exploding out of his heart from behind.

Suddenly Decker's upper chest was separated from his torso in a welter of arterial liquid, near him Edwards pumped the shotgun on his pulse rifle, the buckshot struck the thing and its camouflage frazzled and disappeared.

The hunter ran up the stairs as the marine's rounds tore at the metalwork as the predator vanished out of sight. Edwards spat at the ground as he mentioned House and potter to follow him into the roof, putting a fresh clip in his pulse rifle as he did so.

They emerged on the roof, the cold backdraft of the freezer billowing up their backs under the M3 armor that the marines wore, Edwards looked around, there was no sing of the hunter.

''Steady, steady'' he whispered in a low voice as his nervous eyes flickered back in forth in their eye sockets.

Above them on the raised platform the predator's lasers took aim at the back of Potter's head and fired, the streak of blue-white tearing off his head before the headless corpse slumped back at the ground, pulse rifle falling to the ground at a clang.

The hunter disappeared when Edwards and House fired their weapons at the retreating shimmer-shape that retreated down in the ventilators as pulse rounds whipped around it as it make its escape.

''Come on you motherfucker come out'' House whispered as he and Edwards circled around the ventilator where they had seen it land, their fingers where sweaty with excitement and adrenaline as they curled around the curved machine that the hunter hid behind.

House, out of the corner of his eye spotted some movement, but it was too late. A gleaming spear covered in blood flew out off the air lighting fast as it impaled Edwards through the stomach, killing him.

He fired the rest off his ammo at the figure as a blue-white blast tore the gun out off his hands, the recoil of the blast sent him down on the cold floor, he scrabbled away as another blur-white blast tore a hole where he had been sitting a few moment's ago. He fled behind a row off ventilators as another plasma blast destroyed the rack off ventilators, which he hid behind.

A hideous chitterling sound echoed through the roof as the predator stalked his prey, the yautja moved behind the ventilator and whirled around, wristblades extended as he looked around left and right, the ooman was not their.

Suddenly with a warcry, pair of grenades launched into the air, landing besides the yautja warrior and the predator had barley a few seconds to turn when they detonated, he flew backwards landing several feet away, spewing neon green blood as the yautja tried to stand up.

House came charging out off his hiding place with a broken fan blade in his hands, he stuck the blade in the yautja with all of his strength as he pushed the hunter backwards as he pulled out his pistol and fired all off the rounds at the creature.

The hunter stumbled back at each pistol shot struck his weakened form and when he reached the edge one final shot sent him over the rebar-laced edge and into the ground two stories below.

House panted as ran to the ladder at the edge of the slaughterhouse, his hands, slippery with sweat carried him down the ladder before he hit the hard concrete with a harsh _judd._

He scrambled over to where the creature lay.

It was still on the concrete floor, arranged in a sprawl position like some sort of dark angel from hell, a pool of green blood surrounded it as the fan blade lay broken away several feet away from it

''What the hell are you''

House limped forward as he looked on the thing's mask, ornately carved to resemble a snarling beast, their was a pair off tubes at the base, the marines removed them, felling methane wash over his hands.

He removed the mask and looked at the face below.

It was a mottled brown-yellow, with small black eyes set together in the central part off his face, its skull was heavily armored and tapered at the back with fleshly ''dreadlocks'', its mouth only added to its repulsive form, four mandibles surrounding a set of gleaming teeth.

''You'' House began ''are one _ugly_ motherfucker'' he sat up and turned to leave.

Then the hunter's eyes flared with life. In one cobra-swift move he moved up and knocked away House like he was a ragdoll, it turned to regard him for a monument before coughing up a wad of green blood on the ground.

The hunter retrieved its mask and ran into the night as the marine got back up, he was in no position to pursue. He leaned back against the wall and sighed, it wasn't a good day.


	7. Endgame

The hunter ran throughout the city tops and high rises, each breathy heave sent gushes of neon green lifeblood spilling on the slate gray concrete surface of Nalecpolis's buildings and apartments in the outer districts.

The hunter had regained his mask as he plunged from the high business office into the city street below. He stumbled and cursed in his language as he moved towards the abandoned derelict streets and pulled a black battered manhole cover from the street and plunged into below.

He landed in the muddy sewer water that ran in the tunnel, closing the manhole cover back in its place he turned and ran thought the sewers, taking seemingly random turns and twists as he found the place he was looking for.

It was a small but spacious ledge, jutting out of an abandoned pipe that had long since stopped functioning. It was occupied by a small set of alien crates and equipment, cloaked to the normal human spectrum of light.

Guan-Dach sat down, pulling out his medkit as he did, he took out a small device and plunged it into his flesh, he roared as a potent mix of drugs entered his system, clotting the rapid loss of blood and accelerating his healing process many times over.

He the reached in the now-opened case and took out the wound clamps, Guan-Dach fashioned them to the wounds, effectively cutting off the blood flow their, he then took a dark silver scalpel and pried out the bullets one by one, giving a series of small roars as he did so.

After he fished with his work, the yautja pulled out another drug needier and plunged it into the wounds again, the needles piecing the wounds and delivering a second round on concocted drugs into his system to halt bleeding and heal.

Then he took a piece of glass from a crate near him and tore out a piece of brick and them he pulled out a disk from his medicomp. Taking it and setting it on the crate he pressed the rune on it and watched with almost nervous satisfaction as it fully extended.

Breaking off a piece of glass he set a chunk of brick their and activated the yautja device. It sent a phosphorus streak of aquamarine flame melt the materials together into a black pulpy material as the hunter watched.

Almost gingerly he took a metallic spoon-like device and scooped the ebony mush and applied it to the wound, grunting and screaming as he did so. When he was finished he sat back and took off his mask as the biological mortar began its work.

He took out of breathing mask and held it close to his face. The hardened bone of the mandibles holding it in place as a concentrated mix of methane and oxygen was sent into Guan-Dach's lungs.

Guan-Dach sat back and thought at his failure. The ooman had beaten him fairly, he was certain. But he had not killed him, the ooman would disappear into the city and the hunter was certain he would not find him, again.

The hunter took his combi-stick out from his belt and laid it on the table before him, he had retrieved it from the roof before he had left, leaving new technology for the prey to decipher against their predators was considered extremely bad form, and in some clans, dishonor.

He could not stay in his hunting ground the yautja thought and chuckled in his race's manner, his nomads spirit took hold to find new places to hunt and new foes. But he did not intend to leave the ooman's concrete jungle without going for the big game first.

He sat up and walked over to a crate, felling his healing devices taking affect already, healing his ravaged frame, he took off the plasma caster on his shoulder, it crackled and sparked as he removed it, it was damaged n the battle.

He reached over to the crate and pressed a button, the device opened and he took out and identical device and attached it to his shoulder mount. He took other damaged pieces off armor and replaced them with new ones.

When he finished he gathered what he had into a pile. He needed to take it back to his ship because he was going back to space after the last hunt here in this concrete jungle of Nalecpolis.

Roland Green straightened his color for the umpteenth time as he straightened out for the meeting with the other representatives of the crime families of Nalecpolis. The heat within the city had reached its zenith and he was sweating in his expensive earth-made suit.

The large room's ceiling was made of sparkling crystal glass that shimmered in the dying sun as the various high and mighty of Nalecpolis milled together chatting at the latest stories and gossip as they sipped expensive wines and terran shrimps at fine marblewood tables.

The room was fifty feet high and was colored a fine grey-white with gold trimming and light brown polished hardwood details set in the ornate indentations set at regular intervals along the walls and the sculptured Greek columns.

The floor was covered by a crimson silk carpet, which stretched up the impressive double stairs into a gleaming crystallized office set the end of the hallway reaching back from the main ballroom.

The room was set in the 69th floor of the Nakima Tower, the largest and most prestigious of the city centers of the First District which the wealthy and debonair of the city's elite called home in the crenellated towers penthouses and apartment districts.

It was also the type of places the most lavish and debauched parties where held.

Hundreds below swayed to an unearthly enchanting music, a type of drug, Calltime, was extremely popular among the city's elite. Bedsides being extremely intoxicating Calltime was hard to find and harvest as well as being costly to produce, the rich flouted it over the lower classes for it was a symbol of their power and wealth.

Roland Green was no addict of Calltime, although he had tasted its seductive effects before, when he was much younger. But he had abandoned the drug in favor of to things, his family and his empire, in that order.

He turned form the balcony he leaned on to and walked to the large black onyx doors that where carved into the wall and strode down the hall and nodded to two guards holding MP-44s before walking in.

It was a long oblong room with the same crystal glass walls and ceilings as the other room. Except this was one-way, to the outside world it would appear to be featureless glass with no one inside. A prudent security measure.

At the long rounded table where seated twenty of the highest and most powerful of the city's elite. He walked to the edge and began his speech.

''Gentlemen and ladies'' he began taking in his breath as he did so. ''We, to put it bluntly, have a problem, you see as the Weyland-Yutani representative has so left as recently he has encouraged a rise in offworld influences''

''These people seek to oust us and our control, they want force us back down to the slums and alleys of Nalecpolis, we cannot let that happen'' he told them. There was a series of nodes and shouts of support among the bosses.

Suddenly a man stood up. It was Kengi Naskika, one of his most prominent supporters. ''I would like to begin our operations immediately, the foreigners have a firm grip on our trades in the Fifth District'';

A series of clapping filled the room as one by one they shouted their agreement.

Then he came to.

Carlas Partetii was a thin pale man who resembled a sandy-haired snake more then a man, he was also one of Green's most ardent opponents. ''While I am all for evicting these… 'Squatters' from our territory'' he began ''how do we know that you do not want them gone for personal reasons? After all you want to wrest Fifth District to your side for years''

Green looked at him. ''I merely wish for the best for the citizens of Nalcpolis''. Partetii gave a snake-smile on his thin skinless lips as he sat back down and rested his bony elbow's on the polished blackwood of the table.

''Come on we known how cutthroat you are, whose to say that you aren't in league with them also? You are after all the one who manages our deals with the Company''

Green gave his own smile, matching his counterpart's predatory grim with his own. ''Such things you say to your host… besides I could say the same things about you''

Parteteii opened his mouth to speak when an explosion came.

A woman walked up to the harsh grey concrete blockhouse in the morning sun. She was about twenty and stunningly beautiful with deeply tanned skin and black hair. She wore little more than a pair of running shorts and a sports shirt that strained to contain her ample chest.

As such the way she swung her hips as she walked towards the guard in the bulletproof glass screen undoubtedly caught his attention. She sauntered over to his post and leaned herself against the wall.

''What can I do for you… Ma'm'' He said nervously as he watched her large tanned breasts bounce under her skintight garment.

''Well'' she said, ''I am a bit lost so do you think you could… help me by getting me some maps to help me navigate this part of the city? I have never been to this part of the city before and I would need some help'' she trailed off.

The guard who was tired by hours of boredom and low paychecks leant over to the old cabinet and pulled out a map as he straightened up. The woman who suddenly held a gun grabbed the front of his shirt.

''Open it'' she said, her tone now cold and professional. He hastily complied. Pressing a button on the dashboard the titanium gates slid open smoothly, leading to the front entrance.

She shot him with the gun, the heavy bullet punching a hole through his head and out the back, splattering his brains out on the blinking red dash board of the guardhouse as four black trucks pulled up.

Out stepped several dozen figures dressed in black combat armor carrying pulse rifles short-patterned assault rifles sawn-off shotguns and riot grenade launchers. One off the men came forward and handed her an armored trenchcoat and a pulse rifle.

''Looking good Lucrezia'' he said dodging a kick from the woman.

''Shut up Jon'' she said as she moved forward across the lawn.

''Has Pierre got their security system down yet?'' she said.

Jon chuckled ''Of course Luc, you are talking about Pierre here''

She scowled and turned towards the glass doors leading to the entrance to the building. ''Beta team deploy the C11 at the entrance'' she said, steeping back as the team hurried to their task.

A minute later the explosion was made.

Green rushed out off the room, his bodyguards tailing behind him as he strode rapidly down the carpeted stares into the floor, pulling out an M58 as he did so, he tested the action on the pistol and walked over to a tall bald man near the entrance.

''Herman what the hell is going on?''

Before he could answer somebody else spoke.

''Yes Herman what is going on?'' Carlas Partetii stood with the rest of the mob bosses, some with concealed weapons pulled out.

''I dunno boss, the security system was knocked out, we lost communications and cameras'' Herman said.

Green's face flushed as he spoke again. ''How many people do we have here?''

The security chief looked around. ''About two-three hundred maybe?''

The mob boss sighed, ''No you idiot how many guards do we have?''

''About a dozen armed sir''

Carlas Partetii spoke again, ''I do not really place much confidence in your rent-a-cops ability Roland.''

Green spun around to open his mouth when a loud _click_ sounded behind him. The elevator doors opened gunfire filled the room. Green immediately drooped into the floor at chunks of bloody flesh from Herman came raining down on his sprawled figure.

The mob bosses opened fire with a variety of weapons. The attackers, black clad men and woman summarily returned fire with what seemed too be military-grade weaponry. Bullets flew around the room as the world exploded in a burst of ear-splitting noise.

The crown several feet behind them scattered. Or at least the one who weren't high on Calltime did, thus avoiding a bloody fate as dozens of armor-piercing military ammunition flew at the few unfortunates, turning them into crimson puffs of mist in seconds.

The mob bosses had taken cover after their initial bursts, felling seven of their number and four on their enemies. When the remaining attackers filed out of the elevator they took position at the opposite table.

M41 pulse rifle fire zipped back and forth, punctuated by shotgun blasts and crackling bursts from submachine guns as three more of the mobsters died form the attackers who only lost two more of their number.

Suddenly another elevator's doors opened behind the mob bosses. Out of it a grenade was lobbed out. It rolled on the floor, its sound muffled by the noise of the firefight and the silken carpet.

Then Carlas Partetii noticed it, with a shout he tried to leap out of the way, but was caught by a burst of pulse rifle fire and was blow to shreds. The others noticed it and tried to scramble away as it detonated.

The grenade was standard USCMC fragmentation grenade ammunition, designed for closed rooms and cramped hallways to launch, razor-sharp shrapnel at incredible velocities at hostile foes.

It tore the gangers bodies like a cheese grater through heated Swiss..

In the bloody aftermath Green raised his head only to be met with the sawn-off barrel of an M41 military-grade pulse rife. Lucrezia smiled at the man at her feet and spoke.

''Lets talk Green''.

The hunter looked from his perch over the oomans ledge. His clawed feet dug into the concrete as his mask zoomed in, surveying the oomans through their window in his x-ray vision.

Guan-dach had been tracking the armed group of oomans as they entered through the gate and stormed the building, they, he thought would be worthy prey for him to test his skill against.

He crouched down and leapt from the ledge into the hard stonewall above the glass balcony, digging his fingers into the concrete he moved with pantherish grace up the shining suite's side.

He came to a vent perched above the window where he could see the oomans gathering in groups, The set themselves around a series of unarmed oomans while their leader a female ooman, he judged from her bone structure, interrogated the other oomans's leader a male.

He thrust himself forward, tearing the vent to pieces he hoisted himself forward his his powerful arms, settling down he switched back to Infrared in his hunting mask with a slash across his vision.

He moved quickly among the vents, making no sound as he did, steam poured from cracks in the metal as he moved into a vent below, carefully unlatching the vent he dropped down into a ledge, activating his cloaking as he did so to peer at his prey below.

Green was tied securely to a plush black chair in some sort of military wire, He was in his office with the woman and a half-dozen black-clad soldiers standing around him, rifles ready.

Out side he spotted a dozen more soldiers, mercenaries by the look of them, Standing guard over the rest of the guests who where huddled in a circle surrounded by soldiers.

There had to be more of the mercenaries, he thought, His security numbered about sixty in the building at whole. And it would take a large number of men and equipment in order to storm the place and hold it from any excursion. So there had to be more.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Lucrezia speaking.

''Mr. Green'' she said, using his title sarcastically, ''I am sure you would like to know more about the situation, but unfortunately we cannot provide you with extensive details''

Green said nothing.

She smiled and took a step forward to his position. ''What we will tell you is that we represent a certain corporate conglomerate that feels that you will cease control of your enterprises here''.

Green said nothing but his mind raced. Had Weyland-Yutani betrayed them? It seemed unlikely with their recent arrival.

She looked at him again. ''No Green, it is not your Company masters, they have suffered a recent plummet in influence because of the recent LV-1201 incident.''

She turned away from him to face the sparkling window. Unaware of what was going on above and below them, the multitude of people below went on with their lives as the air cars and mag-rails above them moved, thick with traffic.

''And now our employers have charged us with a important task'' she said, back still turned to Green. ''To find out your secrets at your computer at the heart of this complex'' she continued. ''And the only one who knows the codes to disable the electromagnetic security field is you''

The crystalline doors to the office opened and two black-clad men came out. Each holding a variety of dark silver instruments, torture devices, Lucrezia turned back to him and smiled once again. ''And you _will_ tell us''.

The hunter looked up to the lighted areas above. The oomans below had closed the doors on the windows in order to maintain secrecy from the outside world. Leaving only the lights on the ceiling as the only source of illumination.

Guan-Dach's plasma cannon rotated from his shoulder armor. The weapon fired a blue-white shot as it raced over the heads of the black-clad humans. The plasma round detonated on the ceiling and smashed the glow-chandelier that provided the source of illumination to the room.

And plunging everything into darkness.

The chandelier broke apart smashing into the group of guards and captives, sending deadly shards everywhere as it squashed several unfortunates. The discipline of the oomans broke as thy sent gunfire everywhere.

The predator drooped from his perch. The sensors in his helmet locking on to one of the oomans as he staggered out from the wreckage. The plasma caster fired a bolt, tearing through the chest of the soldier.

Guan-Dach took his combi-stick and extended the shaft into its full length. He moved towards the ooman soldiers. He cut the first two down with his halberd-like blades on the comb-stick before decapitating another.

The other soldiers fired at the shimmering man-shape that moved among them. A soldier was speared thought and hefted into the air as Guan-Dach, his camouflage enhanced by the poor light conditions, moved effortlessly cutting down the soldiers.

Out of the office doors that opened came Lucrezia dragging her captive behind her. Six soldiers followed her. The rest turning on their night vision goggles and firing bursts of gunfire.

Some of the pulse rifle bullets hit the predator. Sending sprays of fine green mist into the sir ad the figure shrieked in pain and moved at inhuman speed past them. It settled behind an upturned chair as billets kicked up a storm around Guan-Dach.

Snarling, the hunter turned around and took out his smart disc. Extending it his helmet tracked several targets as they moved cautiously towards his position. He threw the disc, the bladed weapon buzzing thought the air and cutting down the solders in seconds before returning back to its master.

Guan-Dach put the disc away as his plasma cannon fired bolts at the trio of guards that had survived the smartdisc earlier. The plasma rounds tore two of them to shreds. The last turned and ran as the hunter threw his combi-stick at his back, skewering him.

Guan-Dach walked over and pulled the weapon out off the corpse before retracting it back into its carrying state. He walked thought the doorway following Lucrezia's party as they crossed over tot a crystalline walkway.

The woman and her entourage entered the closed walkway as the hunter raced after them as they had a headstart. One of the soldiers turned around, firing a grenade from his combat attachment under his pulse rife as he did so.

The blast hit near the predator, rocking the ground near him sending shrapnel into him amidst the Hunter's animalistic shrieks of pain. The soldier sped into the tunnel, the doors closing behind him.

Guan-Dach's cloak frazzled and shorted out as the hunter pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet, deactivating the active camouflage. Running towards the walkway he jumped on the roof and crossed over.

The walkway way suspended over a gap between two buildings, beneath it was a plummeting drop. The hunter moved swiftly across it and at the end of the walkway as the party exited from the tunnel.

At the end of the walkway was a large glass window that was suspended above Lucrezia and her party. Near them was a dozen more soldiers that guarded the escape monorail. The hunter extended his wristblades to three-quarters length, fourteen inches.

He crashed thought the glass window, landing on the rear members of Lucrezia's bodyguards. The woman dropped Green's tied up form and opened fire with her pulse rifle. Guan-Dach raised his wrist and fired a one-shot net launcher from it, capturing Lucrezia at binding her to a wall as the net cut into her flesh.

The hunter moved with tigerish swiftness, cutting down those nearest to him with his wristblade. The soldiers fired their submachine guns, spaying bullets on his form. Sparkles flew through the air as bullets collided with his armor and impacted into his flesh.

Guan-Dach moved behind a set of crates that carried extra equipment for the monorail and leapt into the air, his powerful leg muscles carrying him over the heads of the mercenaries as he lengthened his wristblades to their full length.

He stabbed his wristblades into the stomach of a soldier and wrenched it free in a spray of blood and beheaded anther with it. A soldier fired his shotgun at him. Two shots hit him in the chest knocking him back.

Another shot panged of his armor as another shot hit his leg, drenching the limb in glowing green-gore. The hunter staggered back, his plasma cannon on one shoulder spun around and fired at the wielder. The blue-white ball tore through his chest.

Three red dots appeared on another guard's forehead. Another plasma burst tore through his head as another mercenary fired his pulse rifle; the explosive bullets tore through the plasma caster on his shoulder and punched through his armor.

Guan-dach growled and took his speargun from its holster in one quick move and fired a shot through the soldiers face, tearing off his head. The hunter put the speargun back into its holster as he closed in where the soldiers' weapons would be useless.

The mercenaries tried to fire a burst from their guns, but they where but short as the hunter plowed into them. Guan-Dach sent one flying to the wall in a sickening snap with a shoulder thrust.

Turning around he knocked the men's gun from their hand as he closed down. From his other wrist a large single blade unsheathed and sliced another man in half. Guan-Dach tore through the remaining five men with his wrist blades.

The predator walked over to the solider on the ground. His sandaled feet making metallic thumps on the ground. He took the dead soldier's head by his skull and wrenched it off, tearing it and the spinal cord in the process.

Guan-Dach walked over the bound ooman on the floor and his wristblades retracted back to half-length. He cut the rope binding the ooman before leaving. The ooman was unarmed and should at least get a chance before what he did.

The hunter walked over to the corpses and took his choice skulls as the ooman fled down the stairs, and then he finished his bloody task. He walked over to the window over looking the gleaming megacity below him.

He flipped up his gauntlet on his left arm and pressed a button. Before the still a ship uncloaked and Guan-Dach steeped through into a portal. After the sculpted alien doors closed the ship cloaked again.

The ship was a small lights ship, the type usually reserved for Warriors on there never ending solo hunts. But it was well enough to do what Guan-Dach whished. To create a power vacuum among the humans.

The ship's weapons powered up and fired. Beam tore the upper part of the building to shields in a massive explosion as more beams struck the lower building causing it to crumble down.

Satisfied the ship responded to its master and boosted off into the heavens, away from the burning flaming hell below.


End file.
